Naming the Saimyosho
by Sapphire Kyogre
Summary: Kagome reflects on how they didn't know the name of the Saimyosho until Sesshoumaru mentioned it. A funny thought then occurs to her: what if Naraku actually names the Saimyosho? But the dark hanyou couldn't possibly do that... could he?


**Okay, so my little brother inspired this. You can thank him for this random plotbunny. Sorry for the shortness, but I **_**had**_** to write this!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own Inuyasha like I own Microsoft, Apple Inc., and the entire state of Washington. So, I don't own Inuyasha. =(**

**WARNING! THIS CONTAINS SLIGHT SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 96 AS WELL AS SEASON FIVE!**

Naming the Saimyosho

Kagome was unusually quiet as they continued toward Jinenji's home. _Unnaturally _unusually quiet. Like, _silent._

Inuyasha was beginning to wonder if he'd offended her in some way, and the others were wondering the same thing. The entire group had settled into an uncomfortable silence, not knowing what their… rather unpredictable friend from the future was thinking.

In truth, Kagome wasn't angry with anyone; and, lost in her own thoughts, she had failed to notice how awkward she was making her friends feel. She was, in fact, pondering something that had been said by Sesshoumaru before his earlier fight with Inuyasha.

"_What happened to the Saimyosho?" the elder inu brother asked. "Did you kill them?"_

"_Saimyosho?" Inuyasha repeated stupidly. "You mean those poison insects?"_

"_You're so shortsighted," Sesshoumaru said coldly._

_I'm not arguing with you there, Sesshoumaru,_ Kagome thought to herself. _We didn't even know the Saimyosho had a name! We just called them 'Naraku's Poisonous Insects.' Now, at least, we won't sound like complete idiots anymore._

Kagome paused and reviewed her thought. _I wonder, though, do they have actual names?_

She was suddenly struck with a rather hilarious vision. She could just picture Naraku sitting in his castle and pointing at the Saimyosho one by one, giving them names.

"_You're Billy, and you're Joe…"_ she envisioned him saying.

The mental picture was so hilarious, in fact, that she burst out laughing, causing the other group members to stare at her in confusion – even Kirara.

"Er, Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked hesitantly. "May I ask just what is so funny?"

The futuristic miko straightened, wiping a tear from her eye. "Oh, a really funny thought occurred to me just now. Did you guys ever think that Naraku, could, you know, actually give the Saimyosho names?"

"You mean like him naming one of them Inuyasha, for example?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha growled. "You trying to imply something, Sango?"

Kagome ignored him, instead choosing to respond to her friend. "Yeah, like that! Only I was picturing him calling them Billy and Joe… or something to that extent."

"Those are some pretty silly names," Shippou declared.

"I know!" Kagome said, giggling. "That's why it's so funny to picture Naraku saying that!"

"We should be concentrating on _finding_ Naraku, not wondering what he names those bugs," Inuyasha said, obviously annoyed.

The miko huffed. "Well _excuse me_ for trying to cheer everyone up." She looked around at the pack. "Why were you guys so down and quiet, anyway?"

"Oh – no reason," Miroku said quickly as they continued on their way. No one wanted to admit they were afraid of Kagome's temper.

XXX

Meanwhile, in the depths of Mount Hakurei, Naraku was staring at the top of the hollow mountain, bored out of his mind.

_Who knew becoming stronger would be so __**boring**__?_ he thought. _I need something to do before I go insane… and I've already plotted how to kill Kikyou a hundred different ways already. Maybe I should plot Inuyasha's demise… no, he's too easy. Perhaps Sesshoumaru? Hm… no, I've tried that fifty different ways._

The dark hanyou heaved an irritated sigh. _What can I __**do**__ in here?_

Suddenly, a thought occurred to him, and he called in about twenty of the Saimyosho. "Do any of you have anything to report?" he asked.

Each of the hell wasps buzzed a _'No, Master Naraku.'_

"No matter. I've decided to give you all names."

'_Names, Master Naraku?'_ one of the wasps buzzed.

"Yes, names," Naraku said, exasperated. "You," he pointed at the Saimyosho that had spoken, "will be Freddy." He pointed at another of them. "You are Bob." Then he pointed at another. "And _you _are George."

Eventually, all twenty of the Saimyosho had been named. The names themselves ended up including Fernando, Jerry, Alfred, and Billy Bob Joe. Satisfied, the hanyou sent them away again and called in a new batch, intent on naming the lot of them.

_I don't even know how many of these I have,_ he mused. _This should keep me occupied for a while._

And so, he resumed using his devious mind to name the myriad of hell wasps.

Higher up in the mountain, both Kohaku and Kagura were watching him through Kanna's mirror. The former taijia was giggling at seeing something so out of character for the evil hanyou, and the wind sorceress was struggling to keep from laughing – she knew if she did, she'd end up rolling on the floor at the silliness. Even the emotionless Kanna, who seemed only capable of one facial expression, had the smallest of small smiles on her face.

After all, no onewould have expected _Naraku_ of all people to do such a thing as name his servants such ridiculous names.

**Lol, that was FUN to write! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Review please, or Freddy will come to your house and pester you until you do.**

**-Sapphire Kyogre**

**P.S. Seriously, what **_**did**_** Naraku do when he was in Mount Hakurei? I mean, he must have gotten **_**so**_** bored!**


End file.
